In electronic equipment, there is a need for electrical connectors providing connections in signal paths, and often the signal paths are so closely spaced that difficulties arise from interference between signals being transmitted along adjacent paths.
As a general matter, many types of connectors are not well suited for preventing electrical interference or crosstalk between adjacent signal connections. As the signal speed becomes higher and the signal connections located closer to one another, this interference or crosstalk becomes even more problematic. This concern with electrical interference or crosstalk also arises in other contexts such as, for example, when one printed circuit board (e.g., a daughterboard) is mounted on another printed circuit board (e.g., a motherboard) and in the case of fast clock speed or high speed data transmission.
Thus, in high speed backplane applications, low crosstalk between signal currents passing through the connector is desirable. Additionally, maximizing signal density is also desirable. Low crosstalk allows the electronics to switch at higher frequencies without problems. High density increases the number of circuits that can be routed through the connector.
Although the art of connector assemblies is well developed, there remain some problems inherent in this technology, particularly electrical interference and crosstalk between adjacent signal connections. Therefore, a need exists for a connector assembly that is well suited for preventing interference or crosstalk between adjacent signal connections.